The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Drains are important components in plumbing systems that provide a means for fluids to be removed from an area. For example, many facilities have floor drains that can be used to remove waste water from an area in the facility. However, drains can lead to problems if improperly maintained. Unpleasant odor from waste in the drain pipe can spread through the drain and into the facility. Moreover, insects can crawl through a drain into the facility.
Some have attempted to reduce the problems associated with drains by using one-way flow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,804 to Lin discloses a one-way opening draining outlet that comprises two flaps. The flaps have a counterweight so that water can be discharged through the draining outlet, and the flaps automatically close due to gravity exerted on the counterweights when water is no longer being discharged. Other have similarly contemplated one-way outlets or water traps to reduce a flow from the drain pipe through the drain in CN 2579967Y to Ke, CN 101922179A to Fu, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,640,271 to Cadavid. Although adding a one-way outlet will reduce problems associated with drains, such configurations appear to complicate the drain assembly by requiring additional components to be installed to create the one-way outlet.
Others have attempted to reduce the problems associated with drains by using treatment materials, such as deodorants and insecticides. U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,697 to Worth discloses an aromatic drain device having a retaining device that holds an aromatic media. The retaining device is secured to a threaded bolt that passes through a drain cover to hold the retaining device below the drain cover. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0266372 to Epstein discloses a treatment assembly for a drain comprising a drain cover skirt and a basket assembly containing a treatment material. The drain cover skirt has an opening that receives the basket assembly containing the treatment material. Similarly, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0240423 to Epstein, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0000183, and the Drain-Net Defender contemplate the use of treatment materials to eliminate problems associated with drains. However, similar to one-way outlet, it appears that additional components are required to use the treatment material, which complicates the drain assembly.
These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Thus, there is still a need in the art for improved treatment devices for reducing problems associated with drains.